


Хорошие сапоги, надо брать

by neun_geschichten, WTF OZDZ 2021 (fandom_OZDZ_2020)



Series: WTF OZDZ 2021 - Тексты G - T [2]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018), От звезды до звезды
Genre: Humor, M/M, OZDZ - Freeform, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, interview failed, skjelle, ОЗДЗ - Freeform, От звезды до звезды - Freeform, роза сябитова вайбз, я ниотдам тибя никаму прощю любую тваю вину
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OZDZ_2020/pseuds/WTF%20OZDZ%202021
Summary: Написано по древней заявке откуда-то «Сайнже аки владельцу копья первого дома предлагают династический брак. Руди и Йонге решительно против пытаются отговорить невесту».
Relationships: Рудольф Вебер/Сайнжа/Йонге Далине
Series: WTF OZDZ 2021 - Тексты G - T [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135808
Comments: 20
Kudos: 60
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, ЗФБ 2021





	Хорошие сапоги, надо брать

К Сайнже подкатывал матриарх. С самого начала эта идея казалась настолько дикой, что Йонге с трудом убедил себя в реальности происходящего. Рудольф сжевал все туковые палочки, после чего переключился на нервную чистку оружия. Они оба понимали, что каким бы суровым ни был общественный яутский строй и обычаи, их пятнистая жаба даже на фоне всех относительных недостатков был видный кавалер. Это удручало. Это значило, что они могут лишиться навигатора, если матриарх найдёт его достойным. Такого допустить было решительно нельзя.

— Недавно он хотел взять на абордаж корабль пограничного патруля, потому что они потребовали предъявить документы.

— Да и навигатор из него хреновый. Вспомнить хотя бы поезд до Экспо. Он прощёлкал нашу остановку!

— Как-то раз он простыл, всю ночь страдал и скрёбся в дверь, — добавил Рудольф, смахивая невидимые пылинки с новенького игольника.

Они с Йонге сидели напротив, первый пилот попивал ораубик и кивал со знанием эксперта, периодически косясь на матриарха. Она вальяжно разлеглась в кресле, словно все это заведение, ровно как и боязливо шепчущийся персонал принадлежали ей одной. Не то чтобы им доводилось видеть очень много матриахов, но конкретно эта была просто огромная. Ярко-жёлтые надбровные щетинки, более густые и крупные, чем у Сайнжи, заинтересованно вздрагивали на каждой сомнительной реплике.

Вряд ли она рассчитывала, что экипаж её потенциального кавалера будет крыть его вдоль и поперёк. И вряд ли экипаж рассчитывал, что даже самые идиотские жалобы вызовут у невесты такой жгучий интерес. С каждым подмигиванием переводчика её весьма... выразительное лицо приобретало всё более агрессивные оттенки восхищения.

— К тому же он антипрививочник, — добавил Йонге, картинно поморщившись.

— Яутская мощь не знает границ, — возразила матриарх, перебрав когтями. — Не понимаю, зачем вакцина?

— От соплей. Он весь корабль залил соплями.

— А ещё он разбазаривает бюджет! — возопил Йонге, вспомнив, сколько стоило пополнить запасы препаратов. — Покупает всякую дорогущую, бесполезную хрень, чтобы развесить по стенам в каютах!

— А она падает и рвёт матрасы!

— А еще он рвёт простыни.

— И храпит.

— И тащит на корабль какую-то пакость. Стоит отвернуться, везде снова какие-то кишки.

— И яйца.

— Трупы в морозилке!

— Еды на него не напасёшься.

— Он постоянно пилит когти на камбузе. Взвесь потом стоит в коридорах неделю, никакой фильтр не берёт! — посетовал Рудольф.

— А чего стоит его неуёмное желание трахаться! — воскликнул Йонге, но очень быстро понял, что зря.

Матриарх немедленно отвлеклась от разглядывания толпы посетителей, в её глазах блеснул азарт. Йонге панически замахал руками и отрицательно замотал головой, растеряв всю солидность. Не хватало ещё сделать этой проклятой жабе бесплатную рекламу, тогда он точно свалит с бабой первым же рейсом!

— Мой напарник хотел сказать, — влез Рудольф, — что Сайнжа вечно лезет со своим членом в самый неподходящий момент. Как-то раз мы терпели крушение на Терре-9, он ворвался на мостик с воплем «Желаю, чтобы последние мгновения моей жизни были наполнены страстью дружеской любви!».

Верхние мандибулы дрогнули от восторга, матриарх аж выпрямилась в кресле, и Йонге пнул Рудольфа под столом. Матка боска, они даже обосрать эту жабу не могут нормально! Он понял, что, несмотря на обещание не использовать запрещённые приёмы, у него просто напросто не остаётся другого выхода.

— Не хотелось бы вас разочаровывать, но, раз уж вы выбрали нашего навигатора, то мы просто обязаны предупредить вас...

Рудольф сделал страшные глаза и неверяще ахнул. Матриарх прищурилась.

Собравшись духом, Йонге взглянул на неё, скрестил пальцы за спиной и заявил:

— Эта хитрая жаба наверняка попробует вам присунуть, пока вы будете спать.

Зловещее молчание длилось несколько невыносимых секунд, а потом матриарх откинула здоровенную башку, и по кафетерию прокатился сиплый, раскатистый рёв.

***

— Величественная оставила мне приглашение на случай, если я передумаю, — не отвлекаясь от карт, ответил Сайнжа.

Йонге тщательно прощупывал синхрон, но в привычном уже сиплом клекоте, плавных, но уверенных жестах яута так и не смог отыскать даже намёка на разочарование, гнев или обиду.

— В смысле?! — заорал Рудольф. — Она что, тебе не отказала?!

Сайнжа фыркнул, развернулся и выпятил грудь. Выглядел он неприлично самодовольно.

— Матриарх пришла в восхищение благодаря вашим рекомендациям. Я не рассчитывал на такие щедрые восхваления, на краткий миг мне даже показалось, что вы хотите от меня избавиться.

Йонге нервно пожевал губу и переглянулся с Рудольфом, который до сих пор был скандализирован таким итогом.

— Но, — продолжил Сайнжа, — я решил уничтожить такую возможность и посвятить себя скитаниям во тьме вселенной бок о бок с вашими хилыми задницами. Матриарх долго смеялась, но приняла мой ответ. Она сказала: «Я дождусь, когда твои умансоо передохнут естественным путём, после чего я желаю повторить свой вопрос».

Рудольф перестал негодующе пыхтеть и гордо выпятил подбородок.

— Не дождётся, — холодно процедил он. — Доставай свою высокую генетику, клыкастый, я не планирую помирать ещё как минимум сто лет!


End file.
